


Atypical Day

by cookie2718



Category: Coraline (2009), Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012), Psychonauts, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Mystery Kids, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookie2718/pseuds/cookie2718
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should have been a typical summer day in Gravity Falls. For a number of reasons, it wasn’t.</p>
<p>(Mystery Kids crossover)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

Stanford Pines knew just by looking out the window that it was going to be one of _those_ days. He also had a suspicion that the two children living in his attic had something to do with it (as they seemed to attract the mysterious and odd things in the world like a beacon) and subsequently hollered at the top of his lungs,

"Would you kids get down here?!"

After several moments of silence, Stan was slightly satisfied to hear the sound of small feet growing louder as they clambered down the hallway and the stairs until they finally got to the living room, Dipper’s cheeks red from the exertion and Mabel’s eyes shining with curiosity.

Stan flung a hand at the window. “Can either of you explain this?”

"Explain what, Grunkle Sta—-oh."

"Oooooooh!"

The twins’ eyes grew even larger, taking in the scene of a Gravity Falls blanketed in several inches of snow. Dipper’s mouth moved up and down, not producing any actual sound, as his mind raced, trying to figure out what on earth could have produced about 3-4 inches of snow in July when the high yesterday was 85 degrees.

Mabel’s thoughts immediately turned to more pressing concerns.

"Dipper!" She gasped, drawing away his attention momentarily. "We didn’t bring anything to wear in the snow!"

Stan took a sip of his cup of coffee, suspicions laid aside and his mind turning to thoughts of how to make this odd phenomenon work in his favor. He waved carelessly at the ceiling, already walking off.

"Check the closet in the attic. I think I got some of Soos’ old winter clothes still in there."

Mabel raced off as Dipper ‘hmm’-ed, pulling out The Book and flipping through it, looking for any mention of winter spells or ice monsters or—-

The sound of knocking at the door.

"Er, coming!" Quickly stowing away The Book in his vest, he ran to the door, gingerly opening it. It was pushed open fully by Soos, fully wrapped in a puffy winter coat, hat, and scarf, shivering as he attempted to push most of the snow that came inside the house back outside.

"Dude, it’s like, seriously cold out there!" Soos patted his gloves and stamped his feet, dropping excess snow onto the hall rug. He removed his hat, placing it on the hat stand, and then glanced at Dipper. "Did you, you know…"

"I had nothing to do with this!" Dipper fumed. It wasn’t a pleasant feeling to have every out of the ordinary thing blamed on you (granted, most of the things that happened in Gravity Falls this summer were partially because of him) and Dipper was about to go into one of his rants when he noticed—-

"Do you…have something under your coat, Soos?"

"Hmm? Oh, dude, I almost forgot." Soos opened his coat to reveal three kids huddled close, hugging the man for warmth.

"Norman? Coraline? Raz? What are you doing?"

"W-what d-does it look-k li-ike?" Coraline bit out through her chattering teeth, looking utterly miserable and frozen with just a yellow rain coat for warmth. "This-s snow came out of nowhere, and w-we all thought, w-well…"

"T-that you might know w-what’s g-going on," Norman finished, shivering almost as much as Coraline. He let go of Soos for a moment to adjust his hoodie and then went right back to clinging to him. "My p-parents are f-freaking out about this."

Raz didn’t look quite as affected as the other two, letting go after a few moments and stretching, cracking his knuckles. “Where’s Mabel, by the way?”

A cheery shout echoed throughout the Mystery Shack. “Up here! Come on!” 

The kids all raced up the stairs, not hearing Soos’ half-dejected mutter of, “Catch you dudes later,” before heading off towards his duties.  
In the privacy of the attic, Dipper pulled out The Book and and began flipping through it quickly. Coraline and Raz went to sit by Mabel (who had set up a sewing table and was going through a pile of children’s winter clothing faster than what most people considered humanly possible), the three immediately launching into a conversation about snow, winter, and their various experiences with the elements. 

Norman, perched on the edge of Dipper’s bed and staring at a corner of the room, broke his stare to question, “Find anything?”

"Not yet—-Aha!"

The kids all immediately quieted, leaning forward, eyes wide. Dipper cleared his throat and narrated,

**_June 20th  
In the short time I’ve spent in Gravity Falls, I have heard of a phenomena that occurs every several years. It is not regularly timed or always on the same day, but every so often in the summer a blizzard will descend upon the city, lasting several days before vanishing without a trace. While attempting to investigate, I believe I finally determined who is responsible and have captured his likeness._ **

Dipper then pulled out an aged piece of paper and carefully unfolded it to reveal a simple sketch. It was of a young man with white hair carrying a long hooked staff, flying through the forest. He passed it to Norman before picking up the book and continuing,

**_July 5th_  
** **_I believe I have found the name of that mysterious spirit, the one who brings the blizzards in summer. However, it appears that I am the only one who can see him._  
** **_Reasons:_**  
 ** _ ~~\- The Sight?~~_**  
 ~~ ** _\- a curse?_**~~  
 ** _\- Belief??_** (Dipper noted this entry was circled several times)  
 ** ** _My attempts to talk to him have been futile, as he always flies off before I can get close enough to talk and I cannot track his unpredictable behavior. Nevertheless, I hold faith that one day I will be able to find and speak to_****

"Jack Frost."


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It should have been a typical summer day in Gravity Falls. For a number of reasons, it wasn't.
> 
> (Mystery Kids crossover)

Norman looked confused. “Who’s Jack Frost?”

“Oh, you know,” Coraline waved her hand carelessly. “He’s like Old Man Winter. Brings the snow and makes blizzards and stuff like that.”

“He doesn’t look old to me!” Mabel waved the drawing in Coraline’s face, grinning happily as she appraised the sketch. “He looks like he is in need of romance~”

“Mabel, be serious for a moment!” Dipper pursed his lips, ignoring his twin’s mutters that she was being serious, glancing through the entry one more time. Something wasn’t clicking for him.

Raz spoke up, voicing what Dipper was thinking, “Why would Jack Frost do this? I mean, I thought he just brought winter and bit people’s noses and stuff like that.”

“Maybe he’s bored,” Mabel piped up helpfully. “I mean, it’s gotta be boring waiting for wintertime all the time. He must need to let out some steam…heh, steam.” She giggled a little.

The gang was silent for a few moments, but then Norman quietly said, “Maybe he’s lonely and wants somebody to notice him. The Book says that most people can’t see him,” He reached over, tapping that particular paragraph, “So, maybe he just wants somebody to believe in him.”

Raz and Coraline glanced down, staring at their shoes for a minute, and Dipper stared again at the word **_“Belief”_**. 

Everyone looked up at the sound of The Book slamming shut and Dipper leaping to his feet. “Alright gang! We’re gonna go looking for Jack Frost!”

Coraline didn’t look entirely convinced. “And do what when we find him?”

Mabel pulled Coraline up to her feet, grinning goofily. “We’ll ask him to play with us! I mean, look at the snow!” She waved madly at the window, covered with frost. “Haven’t you been wanting to go play outside?”

The three who had already been outside had to pause to consider this. Yes, the snow did look very tempting, but there was the problem that none of them had winter clothing. When Norman attempted to point this out, Mabel snorted and proudly showed off what she had been working on non-stop for the past 15 minutes.

“Weren’t those…Soos’ old winter clothes?” Despite having been exposed to Mabel’s craftiness since infancy, Dipper was still impressed by her work. He had caught a glimpse of the old coats earlier, faded and worn and some even had moth-bitten holes in the elbows. Now they seemed practically new and custom made for each of them.

“This one’s for Norman and this one’s for Coraline,” Mabel passed him a red puffy jacket with little ghost patches on the elbows and passed a blue coat with little stars covering the jacket to Coraline. She then passed a brown bomber jacket with a certain logo on it to Raz, who looked incredibly pleased despite the fact that he was not as affected by the cold as Norman and Coraline.

“And these are for us, Dipper!” She proudly brandished two similarly shaped jackets, one in the same shade of blue as his vest and the other was a myriad of colors, blending together without looking garish, but eye-popping nonetheless.

Dipper shrugged his jacket on, proudly clutching The Book in hand.

“Alright gang! We’re off to find Jack Frost!”

It was rather apparent, however, after actually making their way outside and into the woods that Dipper had no clue where to look.

“Maybe Raz can read the animal’s minds and see if they’ve seen him?” Mabel was the only one, besides the young psychonaut, who didn’t seem too bothered by the cold and retained all of her enthusiasm as a result.

“I dunno, I’ve never tried it before. Hold on, gimme a second.”

The squirrel he attempted to mind read did not take too kindly to the strange human boy probing around its mind without permission.

“So, any other ideas?” Coraline was ignoring Raz’s screams for help as he was chased by the irate squirrel and its family, rubbing her nose and sniffling.

Dipper was nearly ready to give up when he noticed Norman staring off towards the center of the woods, with that gaze that could only mean he saw someone of the spectral variety.

“Who do you see, Norman?”

Norman glanced over, speaking quietly, “I think it’s a colonist from when Gravity Falls was first founded. He’s staring off into the woods, muttering about some ‘upstart, white-haired boy’—”

Mabel gasped with delight, “That must mean it’s Jack! Wait for me, Jack, I’m coming!” And before Dipper could stop his boy crazy sister, she sprinted off towards the direction of Norman’s stare. The gang (Raz now free of the angry squirrel family) dashed off after her, wary of letting her go alone for too long since the creatures in the woods had a rather disturbing fondness for Mabel.

The trees were twisted and difficult to climb through, and Dipper couldn’t help but notice that the further they got, the more…stylized the frost covering the trees became. It curled into distinctive leaf-shaped patterns, covering entire tree trunks and becoming more and more distinguished as they went to the edge of the trees and into a clearing. There was an unearthly silence, as if the town of Gravity Falls was miles away and not right outside the woods, and in the middle of the clearing was a pile of boulders covered in snow. 

And perched on top was a teenaged boy, wearing a blue hoodie and worn brown pants, staring at the sky. In one hand, he clutched a wooden staff with a hook on the end and his hair was pure white. He didn’t seem to notice the group of children ogling him until Mabel let out a sneeze.

The silence thickened as the boy turned suddenly to face them, eyes going wide and staring back at the children. After a few tense minutes, he spoke hesitantly, “Can…can you see me?”

None of them responded, until Norman asked quietly, 

“Are you Jack Frost?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember I wrote this chapter with the intention of practicing writing all of the individual kids' voices and making them sound like, well, themselves. I'm still not sure how well I pulled that off, but I'm at least 2/3 done with the story.
> 
> (also hahaha I ended the first two chapters with Jack's name, I was SO in love with him when I saw RotG)

**Author's Note:**

> I was really into the Mystery Kids crossover about two years ago, but my interest in it kind of petered out, especially following all the drama coming from within and outside of the fandom (not to mention the haters).
> 
> Still, leaving a story unfinished really bugs me and I am finally putting my foot down. It's a three-parter, so not a whole lot of action and suspense.
> 
> I imagine all of the kids being 12 when this story happens, so Norman and Coraline had their adventures about a year ago, Raz has been a Psychonaut for 2 years now, and Dipper and Mabel are getting into their Gravity Falls adventures. How the kids met and got to adventuring together is up to you; this is just one potential adventure I think they could have.


End file.
